New Beginnings
by Bex18x
Summary: The third and final instalmment to My Girl series, Kristy and Bart bring thier newborn baby home. How will they cope adjusting to being parents in the first year of Katie's life? RR XXX
1. LookBack

So here it is this is the start of the third and last installment of the "My Girl series" Just One Night focused on Kristy's pregnancy, "My Girl" focused on Katie a few years older and Kristy and Bart together and now "New Beginnings" the story of Krsity and Bart adjusting to to parent hood and focusing on the first year of Katie's life. Please review!

New Beginnings

Chapter 1: Look-Back

In 9 months my life as I knew it took a completely different turn. On a shopping trip with friends I discovered that all my suspicions were true, my body was going to change as was my life. I was pregnant.

It was a long, hard and tiring nine months, as any expectant mother will tell you. However circumstances were slightly different for me, I didn't have a mortgage, a husband with a job, a family car and a golden retriever. I had just turned 14 a teenager and had discovered that my childhood was effectively over. I was going to raise another person who would be completely dependant on me until they were 18.

It was a scary thought. It was 9 months of decisions, anxiety, trouble and emotions. It was a 9 months I'd do all over again If I had the choice.

I've never been pro teenage pregnancy, but the minute I knew that I had the tiniest dot inside of me, something that I knew I loved then unconditionally my views completely changed. I mean I would never go out onto the roof and scream "all teenage girls should have a baby its brilliant!". But when I see other parents at my age in the same boat as me, I would never judge.

Don't think I'm trying to create a sob story here, I'm not at all. Just because I don't have the mortgage, the car and the husband, doesn't mean my baby and I wont have a great, happy life. It means it wasn't the life I thought I'd be bringing my baby into when I dreamt of the future.

I had dreams I'd never told people, all written in a dark blue notebook. Listing my goals in life, my fears and aspirations.

So okay maybe those dreams aren't going to come true right now. But just because I've got a tiny baby it doesn't mean I wont never do them.

Because I am lucky enough to have the most amazing, large family a girl could wish for.

In my teenage pregnancy group, that I went to once a week whilst I was pregnant I met girls (and boys) just like me, and most of them were doing this alone. I was lucky and I knew it.

I had my mom, Watson (step-dad), Nanny, Charlie, Sam, David-Michael, Karen, Andrew and Emily-Michelle. And all our relatives, and my friends.

But I was also lucky that I had Bart, the guy I spent that one night with, the night that without knowing it for quite a few weeks changed both our lives in ways we couldn't have dreamed of. Bart lived just a few doors down from us, and had promised from day 1 to be there for the baby and I. And after 9 months (well 10 officially) and 5 days, he hasn't backed down on his word. That's definitely something isn't it.

My life has changed now that today after 4 days in hospital, I get to take my beautiful 3 day old baby daughter home, to start our new beginnings together. It may have not been my dream a few years ago. But now it's a great dream…and it's finally coming true.


	2. Welcome Home Katie

-1Chapter 2: Welcome Home Katie

"So Miss. Thomas all your appointment details are on the card and any problems don't hesitate to ring me, in 14 days I'll transfer your notes to the health visitor" My midwife Kay Adams had been a godsend throughout my pregnancy and delivered my baby daughter just a few days ago. In just a few seconds Kay would hand me my baby daughter Katie Elizabeth Thomas-Taylor and I would take her back to our house. And then it was completely up to me, I admit it. I'm petrified.

"Here let me take little Katie, Kirsty and put her in the car seat, you can get in the car and get comfortable" My mom said ever so carefully receiving Katie into her arms and cuddling her.

I got up from the wheelchair and thanked Kay profusely. With a "no problem" and a wave. Kay and the wheelchair disappeared back into the Maternity doors and left myself Kirsty, Katie and my mom together.

I slowly slipped into the seat and buckled up. I could hear my mom strapping Katie in and making cooing sounds to her. I smiled. I once was petrified of the thought of mom rejecting both myself and Katie but seeing the way she had been with her granddaughter, I knew that wasn't ever going to be an issue.

The car door shut and Mom buckled up and turned the engine on and we slowly pulled out of the car park… back home starting out new lives, and my new identity of Katie's mommy.

When we pulled up onto the drive-way. I saw 4 familiar faces sitting at the porch along with my family and Bart. A big banner hung from the front door "WELCOME HOME KATIE" It screamed. I have to admit it, my heart sank. It was honestly the last thing I expected or wanted. I needed some piece and quiet I hadn't been sleeping properly in the hospital with all the mothers and babies and commotions of nurses and blood pressures and cries. I just wanted a few hours of mother and daughter time.

My mom must have caught the look on my face. She turned around in the car and look surprised.

"I thought you'd have wanted some company for you're first day home"

Ii was angry with her, god couldn't she understand how I felt, was I supposed to feel like this? That I didn't want anybody apart from Katie and I together? Surely with mom having 4 of us she'd realize I'd be exhausted. Tired and overwhelmed I snapped at her

"I just thought with you having 4 babies, you'd understand how exhausted I am" I jumped (well you can hardly call it jump when you're so sore) out of the car and after mucking about got Katie out of the car seat and all.

Bart rushed forward after I looked stupid not knowing how to get my own daughter out of the car with every one staring at me, and finally offered to help. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Oh look my hero" I said sarcastically and walked into the house with my family and friends surrounding me, overwhelming me.

Why couldn't they all just leave.

After 2 hours with Claudia announcing that apparently "short visits were the best ones" she rounded up the rest of my friends and they caught a bus home back to their respective neighborhoods. I was ¼ sad to see them go but ¾ relived that they were going. My brain felt like mush and I was exhausted. And Katie hadn't even stirred.

I finally took Katie up to our room, and In a better mood gave her a guided tour.

"And here's your Moses basket, and you're changing table I'll change all your stinky nappies here phew-wee" I smiled at my daughter sleeping peacefully in my arms. So far Katie had been so quite and when she was awake so observant. Just watching me with her eyes, and taking it all in. She was due a feed soon which I was really looking forward to doing in the privacy of my room, so we could spend some quality time together. I went on a lot of forums before my birth throughout my pregnancy and all the mothers said they enjoyed feeding time best in the nights and in the day because it was he one time when they mostly got uninterrupted quality time with their baby.

A knock at the door stopped me just staring at Katie in my arms.

"Come in" I said quietly

The door opened Bart came in. I know it sounds awful but I knew he'd want to hold her I know he was her daddy but I just wanted her all to myself.

"I just wanted a cuddle before I go home I've got an essay due tomorrow morning that I haven't even started looks like an all nighter for me" He gave a rueful smile and messed his hair.

And then a felt an weird anger raise within me, so he was just going to go home and see Katie when it was convenient to him, her face day home and he came for 2 hours.

"SO can I hold her then" He asked. I sighed and passed Katie over to Bart, she let out a murmur of protest but settled back into her sleep again, cuddling into the crook of his arm

I sat back on the bed, God It still hurt moving around I hoped this wasn't a phase that would last a long time.

I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes.

Bart sat carefully on the end of my bed, still holding a peaceful Katie in his arms.

"You've been incredibly quite today" he commented

"Yeah well you have a baby, get no sleep in a hospital that's packed and come home to a bunch of people and see how you feel" I snapped my eyes opening abruptly.

"Jeez, Kristy I know you've been through a lot but don't take it out of me" He shot back loudly making Kate jump and waking up in a very bad mood.

Katie went red and screamed.

"Oh for god's sake Bart she was happy and settled and you waltz in her and now she's screaming, great job"

Bart's face matched the same colour as Katie's.

He carefully placed a screaming Katie next to me on the bed.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'm new to this to all I wanted to do is see my baby daughter and you bite my head of"

I placed Katie resting on my shoulder patting her back, and standing up slowly so not to upset her anymore.

"Oh dear poor you Bart, you don't have a clue. You come for 2 hours and then decide work's more important and complain about all nighter, when here's a news flash that's what my life will be like for the next 18 months waking up every time she needs me, while you're at home panicking about trivial things" I shouted.

Bart laughed a hash, short laugh. "Sure my school is trivial right, Kristy it's not like the grades I get change my job prospects for the future is it, But hey I know you're just jealous because right now you don't have a very bright future do you?"

My stomach dropped and my heart stopped, how could he say that to me. I burst into tears and sat on the bed, both Katie and I sobbing like our lives depending on it..

"Get out" I screamed. And a ashen faced Bart stumbled out of my room.

I cradled Katie in my arms trying to settle her down through my tears.

"Some welcome home Katie" I whispered.


End file.
